


British Racing Green (podfic)

by TheSoupDragon



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, BBC Sherlock podfic, English Accent, Greg rides a motorbike, M/M, Mycroft drives a Jaguar, Podfic, Sherlock Podfic, Young Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Young Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, alternative universe, british accent, different first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt Challenge October 2018: A tale from the salad days of their youth; Mycroft is 19 or 20 here, Greg a couple of years older.Your dialogue: “Listen... you and me...”The circumstances: while on the road, on a summer morningA chance encounter of two young men on the road – will their lives ever be the same?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 31
Kudos: 22





	1. Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsAndStitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndStitches/gifts).
  * Inspired by [British Racing Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472276) by [StarsAndStitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndStitches/pseuds/StarsAndStitches). 



> I’ve just said in the other newly-posted podfic note (Night of the Perseids, please go and listen to that too!) that I’ve been promising that I would start doing podfics for years! And now look, I’m posting two in one day! 🤪 
> 
> So here’s _another_ little gift for you, Stars!  
> Enjoy! 💝

Listen on Soundcloud: 

[British Racing Green by Stars AndStitches (chapter 1)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/british-racing-green-by-starsandstitches-c1)

(This is chapter one of three.)

And this one gets hot hot _hot_ later! 🔥


	2. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you! This chapter starts (literally, the very first word, at 0.08 in!) with Greg swearing. Just thought you should know that so you can use headphones or exercise your volume control discretion! 😊

Listen on Soundcloud: 

[British Racing Green by Stars AndStitches (chapter 2)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/british-racing-green-by-starsandstitches-c2/s-dxwNabmYVUb)

(This is chapter two of three.)

And the temperature is beginning to rise...🔥


	3. Pull

Listen on Soundcloud: 

[British Racing Green by Stars AndStitches (chapter 3)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/british-racing-green-by-starsandstitches-c3/s-4buUaV86ECs)

(This is chapter three of three.)

It might be a summer's day, but phew...it's really hot...🔥


End file.
